Why Do You Stay
by XxHeartMenderxX
Summary: Jem has never been one to judge others baised on stats or appearance; that is unless your rich. She has continued to have bad incounters with those of the higher stats, but what will she do when she starts falling for a certain steel trainer who fall under the very class she dispises. A.N. Better than it sounds. Promise!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A girl with shoulder length, shaggy brown hair, sighs as she is thrown around inside of the moving van. Cursing out loud as a small box falls onto her head. Her brown eyes glare down at the box quickly kicking it away as if it were the cause for all the pain that she has experienced in this world. When the van came to an unexpected stop, the girl screams and waves her arms around franticly, but of course her efforts are in vain as she still falls onto the floor face first. The van's back door opens and a worried face is quickly looks in.

"Jem dear, what on earth are you doing? I know you love this truck but I don't think it enjoys being in your death grip," The woman jokes while trying to stop herself from laughing at her daughter's predicament. Jem smirks and raises an eyebrow at her mother.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous."

"Maybe I am," she sighs and turns away from the truck, "Come on Jem. Let's get you situated."

Jem's POV

I smirk as I carefully pick myself of the floor before jumping out of that death trap.

'Seriously that thing's out to get me! I'm telling you it's EVIL!'  
Calmly, I look around the town. 'This is Little Root, huh,' I think to myself as I slowly take in the view, 'Well at least its quiet.'

I walk up to Mom with a bored expression on my face. When I'm by her side she turns on me and pulls me into an unbreakable hold.

"Welcome home Jem," she screams. She swings me around a little before her Chansey, Bliss, finally helps me out. I'm on my knees gasping for sweet, sweet air. Only to lose it once again as my Mother drags me though a tour of the house; Bliss chasing after us with my en-hailer all the while.

'I might as well introduce myself seeing as how you're going to be reading about my life. Anyway my name's Jem, Jem Clear. I'm 16 years old, I have two types of asthma, I always try to help people, but if you're evil forget about it, oh, and I love little kids, they remind me of Pokémon in a way. From what you've seen in my life so far you probably think I have it pretty good right? Well that my friend is where you are wrong. Want to know about it? Go back to the info! Anyway, currently I'm moving out of my mom's house and into my own. You see, the Pokémon center has become busier lately and sometimes we have to turn trainers away. So that's where Little Root comes in. I started saving money from side jobs I did in Oldale and finally had enough to buy a house. Mom said it was fine although I know it will be hard for her to see me go. But hey, Oldale isn't too far from Little Root right? I'll visit and help out some more. It'll be like I never left... maybe? Well whatever's going to happen I have a feeling it's going to be good... Please don't hold me up to that. I'm terrible at gambling...'

"Hello, earth to Jem," Mom calls as she waves her hand in front of my face.

"Umm... Sorry what I miss?" I watch as my Mother's eye twitches.

"Just the whole tour except for the hallway we are standing in." I laugh nervously and scratch my cheek.

'I tend to blank out a lot in case you haven't noticed. See, I'm doing it again! Wow, I'm talking to people in my head that may or may not exist. Someone's crazy... Okay, back to whatever I was doing before I started this weird conversation with myself!'

"..And that's why…"

"Umm… that's why what?" I watch as my mom face palms.

"Is it me or do you always choose the worst times to blank out," She mumbles while shaking her head. I smirk and raise my eye brow.

"This is a bad time?"

"Well no but... grr just go look at your room already!" Mom pushes me into the open door way that we were standing in front of. Once again, I fall straight on my face. "Umm... Opps?" Mom quickly runs down the hall and disappears to god knows where.  
Sighing, I pick myself off the floor, and look around my new room. The walls were a plain cream color. The wall my bed was against was a chocolate brown. The hardwood floors were a delicate chestnut brown and to the right of my bed, was my gold and brown rug. My TV was on the wall closest to the door and opposite of the bed. Thankfully my GameCube was already unpacked and plugged in. In the bottom left corner of the room was my desk with my note book, music lyrics, and computer on its surface. In between the space between the desk and TV was my Hoenn map. In the upper right corner was my book shelf with my violin case leaning against it. Then I noticed that my clock that was between the door and the TV was stopped. Quickly, I changed it to the correct time, and dove onto my bed.

After about one hour of playing Naruto Clash of Ninja 2 against the system, whom I have, dubbed Bob, Bliss came in. She waits patiently until I was finished with my match, then turns of the system, and waits for me to follow her to god knows where. 'Heh, that's funny I'm in my house and I have no clue where anything is.'

Eventually I figure out where she's taking us, and all I had to do was follow my nose. Running past Bliss, I somehow make my way to the kitchen. I notice the ramen waiting on the stove. No doubt done and waiting to be devoured. I make myself a bowl and just as I was about to sit down Mom calls me into the living room; something about one of the new gym leaders on TV. Frankly I don't care; I just want to get this mouthwatering bowl of ramen into my gut. But if I don't go she'll be bugging me about how I should have seen it or something.

Sighing I leave my lunch on the table and jog to the living room hopping to get this over with.

'I want FOOD!' Of course as soon as I get into the living room the program ends. Come on I could have had ramen in my belly!

"Oh that's too bad," Mom pouts, "Norman must have been on earlier." I impatiently shift from one foot to the other.

"Umm.. yeah... too bad... Anyway, lets ea-" my stomach growled interrupting my sentence. Mom and I freeze. Then she starts laughing, causing me to blush, causing her to choke on air, causing me to scoff and rush out of the room and back to my waiting bowl of ramen... Which is now cold...

Glaring at the bowl, stick it into the microwave for a minute. "Oh that reminds me, Jem." I jump at the sudden noise.

'When did she get here,' I thought. Mom giggles before continuing on with what she was saying.

"You should go and visit Prof. Birch. He lives right next door from you." I nod and set off. Mom and Bliss both sweat drop. Sighing, mom takes the ramen out of the microwave.

"And after all that, she forgot to eat her ramen," Mom laughs to herself and starts to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jem's POV  
I smile as I walk outside. The sun was bright and without a cloud in the sky. A gentle breeze tossed my hair around as if it wasn't there. I almost forget what I was supposed to be doing when someone taps on my shoulder. I turn around to find Bliss holding my en-hailer up to my face with a stern look on her face. Sighing, I take it with a look of resentment on my face. Bliss smiles at me before running inside only to reappear with a plate full of cookies.  
"Those for the Birches," I ask Bliss. Bliss only nods, hands me the tray, and watches me as I head next door.  
Taking a deep breath, I knock on the Professor's door. The door opens and a woman appears. "Oh, who are you," she asks, her confusion evident. I smile and hold the cookies higher into view.

"Hi my name's Jem! I've come baring gifts from a far off land that I like to call my kitchen!" Smirking I bow, but keep the tray above my head.

"Oh I get it! Your Jem our new neighbor! Well don't be shy come on in!" She takes the tray from my hands and lets me into the house. She leads me to her dining table and puts the tray in the center. "You know, we have a son about your age. He's up stairs in his bedroom I think. Why don't you go and introduce yourself to him."

I didn't really want to, but Mom told me that I should make at least one friend when I came here. I put on a smile as she gives me directions. I notice that the houses layout is practically the same as mine, so I find his room with ease. When I enter, I took a quick scan of his room. The first thing I noticed was all the pokeball that was sitting in the center of the carpet. The second was that our rooms were set up almost the same way. The only difference was that he had clothing everywhere. Then I actually saw the boy. He was wearing a simple trainer suit, headphones, and a green head band around his forehead. His eyes were brown and his hair was whi- 'wait why is his hair white?! How much stress is this kid under?! I mean come on, no one has white hair! Am I right?! Crap I'm talking to myself again. I've really got to stop doing that. But seriously, the kid has whit- oh wait now I see. His hair's really brown. He probably just died or bleached it.' Taking a deep breath, begin the journey towards the human boy.

After feeling proud of myself for making my way though the messy forest of doom without incident... I trip... over a soda can... It was empty... I lift my face off the floor and see brown eyes looking into my bright green. Of course me being me, I scream and jump up, only to trip over that same soda can that I tripped over before and land on my back side. I crawl to my knees while mumbling about how the whole world was out to get me. The boy crouches down, not even trying to hide his amusement.

"Hey," he says while grinning, "I'm Brenden." He stands up straight and holds his hand out in front of me.

"Name's Jem, I just moved next door," I reply as I grab his hand and stand up.

"So you're Jem. Funny I thought you'd be a guy." I raise my eye-brow at him, smirking. Brenden realizes his mistake and holds his hands up in defense. "Well I just thought... Err Jem isn't always a girl name so I just thought..." Brenden continues rambling on and on and eventually I burst into fits of laughter, completely cutting off whatever weird excuse came next.

"Look," I say after I finally stopped, "Everyone makes assumptions, not all of them can be right. Don't beat yourself up over it." Brenden nods and grabs his pokeball off the rug, and then he looks over to me.

"Hey Jem, do you have a Pokémon?" A small frown grazes my lips as I shake my head no. Brenden's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. "You've lived around Pokémon all your life and you don't have one! I could catch you one if you want." Just as I was about to answer when… "Crap I forgot! I promised my dad that I'd help him with his fieldwork today! Sorry Jem, some other time." And he rushes out of the room.

"Note to self, never give Brenden sugar," I speak to no one in particular as I exit Brenden's house. I start to head home when this little boy comes up, grabs my hand and starts to drag me toward the exit of LittleRoot. I was about to ask him what his deal was when a cry for help screamed though the air. My eyes widen and I look down at the boy. He had tears in his eyes. I honestly don't think that I've ever seen a kid look so scared before.

"Please Miss; I don't know what to do." His voice cracked as the tears started to pour out of his eyes. My eyes soften as I look down at his small form. I quickly whip the tears out of his eyes, whisper a few comforting words, and run off into route 101.

"HELP!" I quickly run over to the source of the sound and see some idiot in a lab coat being chased by a small Poochyena. The man was by now backed up into a corner with no other place to run…

'Well other then over it. I mean seriously the Pokémon is barely over a foot and a half. Think people!' I sweat drop at my own thoughts and consider leaving, but he spotted me.

"Hey you," he calls out in desperation, "Help me out of this. Inside of my bag there are three pokeballs each one has a Pokémon in side. All you need to do is choose one and fight off the Poochyena." The Poochyena snarls at him, clearly not happy with his being here, and takes a threatening step forward the man shrieks. Sighing I walk over to his bag and grab one of the pokeballs, not really paying attention to what's inside, and send the Pokémon out.

"Mudkip, mud." I grin down at the blue Pokémon as it sits down clearly mocking its master.

"It just had to be that one," He groans. I watch as the Pokémon's tail twitches. "Alright then that Pokémon's a Mudkip. He knows the moves tackle and growl. He's not easy to work with, but he'll have to do…" He trails of as he notices just how close the Bite Pokémon has gotten. I look down at the Mudkip and give him a small smile.

"Hey Mudkip, what do you say we show that wannabe," I whisper as I motion to the man and Poochyena, "Exactly why you can't judge a book by its cover." The Pokémon stands up, nods, and gets into a fighting position. I follow its suit. "Alright then, Mudkip tackle him in the side!"

"Mudkip!" I watch as Mudkip rams his body straight into the little gray ball of fur. The Poochyena shoves Mudkip off of his body, stands up, jumps back, and uses growl on Mudkip.

"Mudkip run around Poochyena while using growl!" I watch as the small blue Pokémon continues his dance. Soon the Poochyena has had enough and attempts to tackle Mudkip. "Jump now, Mudkip!" Mudkip launches himself into the air just before Poochyena's attack hit. Poochyena runs into a boulder that was conveniently there and is knocked out. Mudkip lands on unsteady paws and braces itself for another attack. A small sweat drop rolls down the back of my head. "Um... Mudkip, it's over. We won." His eyes blink in realization and soon it was performing a small victory dance. Laughing, I look over to the man who was, earlier, calling for help. He was looking over at Mudkip jaw dropped and eyes wide. Smirking I raise an eyebrow at him.

"How in the heck did you get Mudkip to listen to you," he questioned once he managed to pry his eyes away from the Mud Fish Pokémon. I just shrugged and scooped Mudkip into my arms.

"I don't know, magic?" Mudkip gave out a happy cry as I began to scratch is head. The man's eye twitches before giving me a small smile.

"Anyway thanks for the help. My name's Professor Birch. I'm a Pokémon Professor!"

"I never would have guessed," I replied with heavy sarcasm. The Professor sweat dropped at my lack of interest. "I'm Jem." Prof. Birch nods in recognition.

"Ah so you're our new next door neighbor. Why don't you come back to my lab," He asks as he leans down and grabs his backpack. I shrug my shoulders and let him lead the way back into town.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

/In the lab/

I look around broadly at all of the weird science stuff. The Mudkip in my arms was slightly glaring at the Professors back while grumbling its name as if it were cursing under his breath. When we reached the back of the lab Prof. Birch turned around with a big fat grin on his face. Witch quickly disappeared a when he saw Mudkip's death glare. The Professor gulped and quickly looked at me.

"Thanks again for the help," he started, "As my thanks I want you to have that Mudkip you battled with earlier." I smirked and looked down at Mudkip who seemed to be looking at me with the same look.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you wanted to get rid of this Mudkip." The Professor's eyes widen as he fumbles for an excuse. I watch slightly amused, however after ten minutes it got extremely old. Mudkip jumped out of my arms and faced the Professor. Then it ran full speed at the poor man and used tackle right in the gut. I winced when Prof. Birch fell to the ground holding his stomach, gasping and coughing. Mudkip calmly walks over to me head held high and looking very proud of his accomplishment.

"Anyway," He said after he finally recovered, "Do you want to give that Mudkip a nickname." I couldn't help but notice the slightly sour tone when he spoke about Mudkip. I looked down at Mudkip and thought… for an hour… maybe two… point is I don't remember how long, but everyone was asleep. I looked at the Mudkip that was now sleeping peacefully on my lap.

"Kipper…," I whispered mostly to myself. I bit my lip in frustration no matter how long I thought about a suitable name for him, Kipper was the only one that would show up. "Kipper," I spoke a little louder this time. Both the Professor and the Mudkip woke up this time.

"Hmm what'd I miss?" I watch as he stretches his arms before finally looking over to me. I pick up the blue Pokémon and hold him up to my face.

"Your name's Kipper." The newly named Kipper nodded at me. Behind him, I noticed Prof. Birch was holding his breath. The newly named Kipper jumps out of my arms and runs in front of the Professor. Prof. Birch looks down at Kipper before he bursts out laughing.

"I can't s-stop! Oh my side's hurting!" Kipper watches un-amused as the Professor falls on the floor gasping for breath. Kipper stares darkly at the Professor before, once again, tackling him in his already bruised stomach. I calmly walk over to Kipper.

"Good boy," I praise while scooping him into my arms, "You like your name don't you Kipper. You don't judge your trainer for her lack of imagination, do you?"

"Mudkip, mud!" Kipper jumps out of my arms and onto my shoulder before nuzzling my neck affectionately. Professor Birch sits crossed legged jaw dropped and eyes wide. I turned around expecting to find a shiny Mew or something. To my great disappointment, this wasn't the case. Kipper and I look toward each other and silently decided that he was an idiot.

"Thanks for Kipper, Professor. I'm sure we'll get along we- what are you doing," I trailed off as the Professor started examining Kipper as if he was sick or something, "More importantly when did you take Kipper off of me?" Kipper was steadily getting annoyed. I can't really blame him. I really wanted to go home…

"Mudddd…," Kipper lets out a warning growl. The Professor takes no notice and continues to examine him. Just as Prof. Birch was about to feel Kipper's forehead, Kipper bites his hand. I started laughing as the Professor starts to fail around his arms while trying to shake off Kipper. Eventually, Kipper let's go and starts walking back to me while the Professor cradles his hand blowing on the wound.

"Kay, well now that that's over we're going to go," I say while slowly backing up toward the door, Kipper following a little more calmly. I have a feeling that he is used to his antics.

"Wait, wait I just had a brilliant idea," He yells and grabs my arm dragging me back to the center of the room. I inwardly groan. I'm not really that used to being around energetic people… "You can go and battle my son, Brendan. He should be researching Pokémon on route 103. It could be a good experience for you."

'What do you know Professor Birch can actually come up with a good idea," I thought while a large sweat drop rolls down my head. "Kay, but we really need to go, so bye!" I quickly scoop up Kipper while making a mad dash for the door before he came up with any other ways to keep me inside of the crazy place he calls a lab. Once outside, I set Kipper down and dove into the grass.

"Freedom," I scream while rolling around in the grass giggling with glee. Kipper looked at me as if I spouted two heads. "What," I asked, "I don't know how you could possibly live with him. I'm suddenly starting to feel bad for his son…" Kipper had a very amused look on his face. Calmly he walked up to me and started to nudge me. I slowly got up and once again picked my small Mud Fish Pokémon and started back to my house. Kipper was looking every which way in complete fascination. "It's like you have never been outside of your Pokeball," I laughed. Kipper looked down sadly and slightly embarrassed. "You never were let out of your Pokeball, were you?"

"Mud," Kipper whined. I smiled down at him before scratching his head.

"Don't worry; you won't have to go back in if you don't want to. It's your choice. I know all too well what it's like to feel trapped…" I trailed off. Talking about my past wasn't something I was particularly fond of. Kipper cuddled my hand as I approached my home. "No worries Kipper. It's in the past." I put my hands on my door and opened it only to be crushed by a strange force that I like to call my mother. Kipper was fortunate enough to escape onto my head.

"Jem dear I'm so glad your home! I finished making dinner and then I couldn't stop thinking about how far away we would be form one anoth- oh who's this," My mother quickly let me go and stared at the new edition to our very strange family. "Oh now aren't you precious," She cooed as she took Kipper off of my head. She continued to fondle him while Bliss helped me regain my breath.

"This is Kipper. Kipper this is my Mom," I managed to gasp out. Kipper looked at me as if telling me 'and you said that the Professor was crazy.' I just stuck my tongue out at him and ignored the look that my mom gave me.

"Well suppers on the stove and I'm sure Bliss won't mind sharing some of her Pokefood." Bliss nodded and went to prepare another dish for Kipper. "Now then I suppose that you're hungry." I nod before looking at the kitchen stove before sweat dropping.

'It's only 4:30p.m.' I'm not used to eating so early. Usually mom doesn't get off work for a supper break until 7:00p.m. or later. My family also is a strong believer in eating as a family and we also don't eat meat. Regardless of the time, I grabbed a bowel of salad and some vegetable stew. "Mom I probably won't get home until nine, nine thirty." She nods and smiles at me as we sit down to the dining table.

"I had a feeling that this was going to happen. You're going to Route 103, right?" Kipper and I stopped eating and looked at each other before looking at Mom with a look that just screamed 'you stalker.' Mom laughed at our looks. "Don't worry, the Professor called me and gave me a rundown of what is going on. Let me tell you, he's rather… eccentric I suppose." I laughed at that. It's just impossible not to. When you think about it Mom is almost just like the Professor when she's worried about something or someone.

Once I finished my food and did the dishes, I went upstairs to my room with Kipper following me. First thing I did was I changed into a long sleeve navy blue shirt, and some a black mini skirt with a silver belt. Then I pulled on some high black stockings. Finally I put on my black converses. "What do you think," I ask Kipper giving a small turn. Kipper looks at me weird. "Well, I know that I don't usually wear this kind of stuff, but my mom told me that if I ever went on a journey I had to wear this. Mainly because she bought it and ripped of the tags as soon as I told her it fit so we couldn't return it…" Kipper started laughing like crazy. I sighed, attached kippers Pokeball to a thin but sturdy silver chain, placing it around my neck, and sat at my desk. Then I tuned on my PC and opened up my item storage, before withdrawing my only potion that a visiting gym leader gave me about two years ago.

Kipper walked over to me and climbed up onto my shoulder. I got up and grabbed my black shoulder bag off of the door and headed outside. "Bye Mom, see you soon."

"Hold on Jem!" I turn around and find Bliss and Mom running toward me. Mom is wearing a white over coat and carrying a pink medical bag, Bliss following her close. "We're coming with you, to Oldale town any way. After all your aunt can't keep running the Pokémon Center. The one in Oldale town is my job to upkeep." I sigh and head out knowing that they'll follow. Kipper jumps off of my shoulders and walks next to Bliss and they soon make fast friends.

It was surprising how many Pokémon came out to greet us. It happens every once in a while but it's not like it's a common thing. Then again, I've never actually walked out on a Route with my Mom.

"Wurmple, wurm!" I turn around and notice a very agitated Wurmple chasing after Kipper while using string shot in an attempt to slow him down. I laugh as Kipper runs and hides between my legs.

"Come on Kipper. You're not afraid of a Poochyena, but you're scared of a little Wurmple."

"Mudkip! Mud, mudkip!" He calls suddenly jumping out from his "safe" hiding place.

"Then why were you hiding? Yeah you're totally afraid," I laugh as I nod my head.

"Mudkip!"

"Are so," I reply. Yes I am really that immature.

"Mudkip!"

"Are so!"

"Mudkip!"

"Fine, prove it." Kipper freezes where he stands. I can almost feel the guilt raiding off of him. "You made it mad didn't you? You're not afraid of Wurmple, you're just afraid of anger."

"Mud…" Kipper reluctantly nods his head.

"Then go and apologize." I watch as Kipper, head bowed tail dropped, walks over to the angry Wurmple. Before Kipper can even say anything he is immediately tackled.

"Mud! Mudkip!" Kipper looks at me wide eyed before starting to freak out.

'I never really knew that Kipper could be so dramatic. It's funny actually.'

"Jem dear I don't think that Wurmple is going to let Kipper off the hook," Mom says trying to get my attention.

"Yeah I didn't think it would…" I reply rather calmly while scratching my head. "In any case I'd say this is a pretty good sign it wants a battle." Kipper suddenly jumps back toward my feet and stands in a battle stance. Immediately, the Wurmple tangles Kipper's feet with string shot then tackles it right off the bat. "And that Kipper, is why you never mess with Bug Pokémon. Try to break free and use tackle!" Kipper sighs at my randomness and quickly, to my surprise breaks the silky thread rather easily. He makes it out just in time to doge the tackling Wurmple and counter it with a tackle of his own. The Wurmple ends up taking the hit full force and is knocked out. Kipper and I both sweat drop. "You know I almost feel bad for the little guy, key word almost." Just as I finished speaking the Wurmple woke up, took one look at us and makes a mad dash for the trees. Mom laughs as Kipper and I stare at the spot the Wurmple fled completely dumbfounded.

"Mud?" Kipper questions looking up at me.

"Honestly, Kipper I have no idea…" I trail off and we continue our journey to Oldale town.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Are we there yet?" I sigh as my mother repeats that dreaded question. We were walking up hill and nearly to Oldale town when Mom decided it would be fun to annoy me in order to forget her own boredom.

"Not yet. I would thank you not to ask again," I speak though gritted teeth. Walking at a constant rate it takes only about an hour to get through the wooded path that's between Oldale town and Little Root. We were now about five minutes away.

"Oh," my mom waits a few seconds before once again asking with a smile, "How about now?"

"Not yet."

"Now?"

"Nope."

"How about now?"

"We're here."

"Really?!"

"No." I laugh as my Mom's hopeful look suddenly disappears. Both Bliss and Kipper seem fairly amused with our slight interactions. This whole ordeal is actually fairly common. My Mom has never been one for walking or running unless, of course, it was an emergency. If that is the case get out of the way or else you will be run over.

Walking to the top of the hill I look down at the town that used to be my home. There were a few small cottages, a Pokemart, and a Pokémon center. The town itself is fairly quiet and usually doesn't have many people; a few scattered here and there, but usually no more. Because of this it is usually a popular vacation spot for gym leaders. I never did understand why the wanted to be there the most you could do is explore the woods or swim in the channel that separates Stateport City and Oldale Town. Soon my Mom, Kipper, and Bliss all joined me at the top of the hill.

"Well, it's about time!" my Mom exclaims toughing her hands into the air almost dropping her medical bag in the process. Then she runs down the hill toward her Pokémon Center, her house, and my former home. Once we neared the Pokémon Center, we noticed a crowd of screaming girls crammed together at the entrance and my aunt Claire Joy trying desperately with her partner, Chansey, to keep them all away.

"Please if you don't have any business here I must insist that you leave. There could be an emergency at any point in time!" I watched as Aunt Claire struggle to get the words out loud enough for all the girls to hear. I noticed the sweat dripping down her brow, her hair is falling out of place, tears were brimming at her eyes, and her uniform is covered in mud, and dust, no doubt from being pushed down and nearly trampled on. Immediately, my expression grew dark and cold. Aunt Claire is generally a kind and honest person. She hates conflicts but will endure them if it will help those who ask of it or are in need of it. That is why she became a nurse. I find it most commendable, so seeing her like this really causes my blood to boil. Kipper climbs up onto my shoulders, catching my mood very quickly.

"If you move we can finish our business and be on our way!" I recognized the girl that spoke. Her family owns a vacation home here and come once maybe twice a year for one month at a time. Her name is Victoria Angler. She has bleached blond hair, onyx colored eyes and a small yet surprisingly sturdy body. Her clothes consisted of an overly short skirt and a white blouse that was buttoned down so some of her cleave ledge was visible. She was also wearing two inch black heals that seemed rather unstable. Her father is a famous architect and her mother's a clothing designer. In other words she's rich and thinks that anything will go her way. If it doesn't she'll do everything in her power to make it so it does go her way. She's lead countless charges of fan girls toward our Pokémon Center whenever a gym leader who was unlucky enough to decide to visit while she is in town. I can't count the number of times Officer Jenny had to come and break up the crowd; however from what I can tell she's not here at the moment.

"Jem dear," my Mom spoke with malice in her voice, "Would you mind taking care of these girls until the police come." I looked back at her, not surprised to see a dangerous look cross over her features. I nod and make my way through the crowd. Some of the girls gasped and backed away toward their houses. These are the ones that have lived in Oldale Town ever science I was young. They have grown to fear me when I am like this and even when I'm not they keep their distance. Others simply create a path for me not wanting to be thrown out of my way like others who didn't move. I can feel the glares piercing the back of my neck. When I turned around and met those girls with a glare of my own, time seemed to stop for them. Eventually, they would blink and look away before retreating back further into the crowd. Slowly the crowd quiets and I finally reach my Aunt who breathes a sigh of relief at the sight. Right now I am directly behind Victoria.

"Why must you always cause such trouble Victoria?" I watch as she jumps and turns toward the sound of my cold voice. Kipper, still on my shoulder, looked over her before snorting and turning his blue head. Although Victoria kept a calm demeanor on the outside you could see the fear in her eyes as well as the anger and annoyance of not being allowed inside of the Pokémon Center, but mostly fear. I looked toward my Aunt and her Chansey before turning toward Bliss. "Bliss, help Claire and Chansey. I'll take care of the rest." Bliss nods and quickly ushers my Aunt and her partner inside my mom followed her silently, an ominous air surrounding her. As she passed, Kipper jumped onto her shoulder and they disappeared into the center. Victoria takes a step to follow but I pivot so I stand in front of her, grabbing her upper arm to stop her from moving any further.

"Unhand me foul creature!" She cries while shaking her arm from my hold and I raised an eyebrow at her choice of words. I released a low chuckle when I noticed her hands were shaking betraying her calm demeanor.

"It's a silly thing fear," she looks up at me, confused by my sudden words, "When one says that they fear something or, in this case, someone, their reactions differ. For example, at this point in time you are unable to stop this nagging feeling that you should run or even stopping something as simple as your hands from shaking," She quickly places her hands behind her back and starts shifting from foot to foot. Her skin slowly started to pale and her eyes continued to stare at me wide and open. "I see that you are uncomfortable. What happened to all that determination from when you were tormenting my Aunt? I'd like to see it again if you don't mind." By now her lips have turned the color of untouched snow. She was frozen. She couldn't move, couldn't speak. It was like all the previous fight had been sucked out of her. Then again that's my specialty.

Before I can continue my speech Officer Jenny pulls up on her motorcycle with her trusty Arcanine running at her side. She pulls up in front of the Pokémon Center, takes one look at Victoria and sighs. "Why do you always insist on harassing the tourists, Jem?" I smile at her. Officer Jenny has been practically like a sister to me ever since I was adopted.

"Sorry Jen, but I'm simply returning a favor for a family member who received nearly the same treatment." As soon as I spoke those words the crowd seemed to spring alive and attempt to scatter. Victoria tried to escape me, but I simply grabbed her arm and lead her toward Jenny. "This one has been identified as the mastermind behind the riot, again." Jenny sighed before relieving my position as captor. My Aunt and her Chansey walked out of the Pokémon Center and thanked me before heading to Stateport City to her daughter at their own Pokémon Center. I watched her leave. There were bandages around her forearms and knees. It made me wish that I could take her myself, but I refuse to go toward the channel.

"Victoria, must we go through this every time you come to town. I've given you enough warnings, and this time someone got hurt." I noticed that Jenny was also looking at my Aunts retreating figure with a sad look in her eyes. "I'm afraid that I can't let this go on any longer." Victoria's eyes widened.

"It's not my fault she wouldn't let me into the center! If she would've moved we could have seen Steven and then she wouldn't have been hurt!" Jenny's eyes moved into a glare as she looked at Victoria.

"You think that is an excuse! She received those bandages just because you wanted to see a boy!" Jenny was livid and I really couldn't blame her. I knew that if I stayed there any longer I would lash out.

"See you later Jen," I waved at her as I walked inside of the Pokémon Center hands clenched at my sides. When I entered the lobby, I noticed Kipper on the counter of the receptionist table. As soon as we locked eyes he ran toward me and leaped into my arms. He looked up at me with determined eyes. "Yeah, that's what I want to stop. I can't just wait for officers or trainers to come to me for help. If someone's in need, we'll just have to find some way to get to them." Kipper nodded in agreement. "We have a long road ahead of us, but we'll get there. We'll get there no matter what."

"You seem to have it all figured out," a cheerful voice exclaimed behind us. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Professor Oak. The Professor occasionally comes here on his way to the Birches to compare data, so we know each other fairly well. "That determination will take you far Jem." I nod and turn my attention toward Kipper who was eyeing the professor trying to determine ways to escape or the best way to tackle him if need be. I smirked as he jumped out of my arms and started to casually circle the Professor, acting as if no one would notice him. The professor watched Kipper with pure amusement and curiosity as he continued his endless circling. The Professor chuckled, causing Kipper to look up slowly. Once he caught the Professor's gaze he gave a shriek and ran behind my legs. Occasionally peaking his head out to glare at the old man.

"This is Kipper. His actions might be strange, but he hasn't really had the best experiences with people in lab coats." Kipper turns his glare toward me and I gave him a look as if to say 'You know you love me.' The Professor chuckles at our antics.

"How long have you had him? He looks fairly young," Oak asks as he starts to walk toward us.

"No longer than an hour. We kind of met in… I don't know how to explain it. You'll just have to ask Birch." Prof. Oak nods and nearly does a double take.

"An hour," he exclaims, "That's rather unusual. You both seem rather close toward one another." Kipper and I look at one another and shrug.

"Jem can you do me a favor," Mom calls as she runs out from the back storage area.

"Sure," I answer as I turn toward her. She was holding a notebook with a pen stuck in the spiral.

"Brenden Birch left this on the counter. At least that's what Claire told me… Anyway I figured that because you're going to battle him anyway that you can just give it to him when you get there." Mom shoves the notebook into my hand before I can answer. Then she turns me toward the door and starts to push me outside. "Hurry up and get going! I want to be able to spend one last night together before you start your journey." With one final shove I was outside again. Stumbling I look behind me to see Kipper calmly walking out the doors and my Mother waving at me with a very cheerful smile. Kipper sits near my feet before giving a loud, long sigh. Just before I leave, I hear the doors open again and the Professor's voice calling my name.

"It seems you have quite the list of tasks going on for you," he states, "I wonder if I can add one more." I shrug my shoulders.

'It's not like I have anywhere I need to be,' I think sarcastically. However I've never been one to say no to those I do trust. The Professor reaches into his lab coat pocket and pulls out a black and silver Pokedex and places it into my awaiting hands.

"As you know my goal is to create a complete encyclopedia of Pokémon. It also gives you proof that you are a trainer and will allow you to join in various Pokémon events." Kipper climbs his way to my shoulder and stares at the handheld device with curiosity. Suddenly it opens.

"Registering trainer, please stay still," the device states, "Registration complete, trainer Jem, Pokémon Mudkip, level seven, answers to Kipper. It is now safe to move." The Pokedex closes and Oak smiles at us.

"Muuuudddd…" Kipper was mystified and was staring at the device in my hand.

"Now that that's done with, I do believe that you have a battle and a delivery to make, yes?" Prof. Oak gives us one last smile before disappearing into the Pokecenter.

"Now then," I say as I put my newly obtained Pokedex into an easy to reach pocket on my shoulder bag, "Shall we get going?"

"Mudkip!"

And we continue our journey toward Route 103.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Currently Kipper and I were staring at the channel on Route 103. Goosebumps littered nearly every visible part of my body. I wasn't cold, just unnerved. Memories flooded through my mind making me break out in a cold sweat.

"Mud…" Kipper cried softly while rubbing his head ageist my ankle, snapping me out of my trance.

"I'm fine," I lied, my voice barley any higher than a whisper, "come on, let's go." Turning away from the channel and continue our search for Brenden. Kipper looks back at the body of water with curiosity before following me.

"I know I had it when I left my house," a voice wined, obviously in some sort of distress, "Where could it have gone?" Kipper and I stare at the direction of the voice. Kipper was the one who lead me this time.

"Mudkip," he calls orders me as he begins to walk though a few bushes. Before I even take one step toward the area he disappeared to, I hear these excited shouts, and the cries of a very distressed Kipper.

'Kipper,' I thought as I ran in the direction that he disappeared. Hundreds of possibilities of what could be wrong were playing in my mind. One thing, however, was certain; whoever or whatever was the cause of those cries would not be forgiven anytime soon.

Once I finally made it though the bushes, I saw Kipper cornered by a Treecko and, who I presume to be, its trainer. Anger coursed through my veins as I watched the trainer though Pokeball at Kipper. The Pokeball hit but simply bounced off of Kipper's head and back into the trainer's hand.

"Damn it, why won't this stupid thing work!" exclaimed the trainer as he glared at the Pokeball in his hand. The trainer once again tosses the ball toward Kipper. I shove past the trainer, dive towards Kipper and catch the Pokeball before it even had a chance to get within one foot my blue, Mud Fish Pokémon.

"Mud, Mudkip!" Kipper calls in surprise as I flip through the air at the last second, resulting in me sliding across the ground almost like a baseball player sliding home. Using my momentum, I stand; my back toward the trainer.

"Do you just find amusement from trying to capture other peoples Pokémon!" I scream as I turn toward the trainer. Who I saw just made me deepen my glare. The trainer was Brenden, he looked pretty damn shocked, and slightly scared, once he recognized me. He quickly recalled his Treecko. Kipper runs and quickly hides behind my legs.

"S-sorry Jem, I didn't know that it belonged to someone." His face was white. From surprise or fear, it was impossible to tell.

'As if,' I thought as I reached into my shoulder bag, 'a child knows that when the Pokeball refuses to accept the Pokémon, it has an owner.' Finally finding the notebook, I toss it to Brenden.

"You left this at our PokeCenter." The malice in my voice couldn't be any more evident. I was ready to completely ignore Prof. Birch's request. "Let's go Kipper." I turn to leave however Brenden grabs my forearm.

"Wait Jem," He cries, "I really am sorry… But…" Brenden trails off staring at Kippers Pokeball around my neck. "I've got it! Jem, you haven't been a trainer for long right?" I didn't get a chance to answer. "Jem I challenge you to your first ever battle." I opened my mouth about to decline when Kipper jumps in front of me battle ready.

"Mud…" Kipper growls glaring at the Treecko's Pokeball in Brenden's hand. I nod accepting his challenge.

"Kipper, don't hold back," I mumble. Kipper nods, his stance never wavering.

"We have the advantage Treecko," Brenden tosses the Pokeball into the air releasing the Pokémon stored within. My Pokedex blinked, registering the Treecko. I take some time to examine the information given

I watched the Pokémon and Brenden; making sure they wouldn't try anything. It was obvious that it had the speed advantage, but we had the attack advantage. Mudkips are known for having a good balance when it comes to their stats. Treeckos, however, specialize in sp. Attack, sp. Defense, and speed. Knowing this, I need to try to use my knowledge of Pokémon to my advantage. Nodding to myself, I put away my Pokedex; signifying that I was ready.

"Treecko use pound." The Wood Gecko Pokémon complied, moving faster than I had anticipated. It leapt into the air flipping so it was in position to perform the attack.

"Dodge," I called out to Kipper, my voice slightly wavering. He was able avoid most of the attack, but it still skimmed his left side. He staggered a little before glancing back at me and nodding his head. It was as if he was telling me to calm down and focus. The Treecko stalled slightly before slowly rising himself from the ground.

"Kipper," I called recalling the battle with the Poochyeana earlier, "Jump around Treecko and use growl!" I watched Kipper jump in a clock wise circle using growl every time he landed. Treecko watched where Kipper seeming to try to find a pattern.

"Use pound, Treecko," Brenden called. Treecko called its name and aimed for the area where Kipper was meant to land next.

"Reverse," I called hoping Kipper understood. Thankfully, Kipper started jumping in a counter clock wise direction causing Treecko to miss completely.

"Now tackle Treecko before he can recover!" Kipper did just that, hitting the other Pokémon in the back causing Treecko to lean forward. Kipper jumped back and readied himself for another attack. Treecko glared at Kipper over his shoulder.

"That was dirty," Brenden exclaimed, obviously not pleased by my sudden attack.

"That was strategy," I explained, "A trainer should be able to look for its opponent's weaknesses and use those weaknesses accordingly. I noticed that Treecko tends to stall before getting ready for another attack and used it to my advantage."

Brenden scoffed at me and called for another pound attack. Kipper dodged without my command glancing at his opponent carefully.

"Kipper, use finish it with tackle!" Kipper gives out a battle cry and slams into Treecko's right side. Treecko goes flying and lands a few feet from his original area. The Treecko attempts to get, but is unable.

Kipper allows his stance to relax and jogs back to me. I scoop him up silently praising him for a job well done. I glance at Brenden only to find him glaring at me. Scoffing he returns his Pokémon, and silently turns to leave. After a few minutes I finally break the silence.

"That went well." Kipper sweatdrops at my statement, but snuggles into my arms slowly drifting asleep. I smile down at the blue mudfish Pokémon and start to walk back to the Poke Center.

[Time Skip]

When I arrived in Oldale Town it was around supper. Kipper had fallen asleep on my shoulder during the trip. When I walked through the Pokecenter's doors, I was tackled to the ground and Kipper was sent flying.

"Mudd," Kipper called in surprise as he landed. I paid him no mind as I attempted to get out from under my blubbering mother.

"Are you hurt? Why are your clothes so muddy?" Suddenly my Mom's eyes widen and she jumps up in realization, "Were you mugged? Oh I knew those karate lessons wouldn't be enough! I'll get Jenny on the phon-"

"Mom I'm fine," I laughed as I pick myself up. Sometime during Mom's rambling, Kipper had gotten up and sat next to me watching the scene with minor amusement.

"Are you sure?" I nod at her question. Sighing, Mom scoops up Kipper and holds him to her chest. "Alright, if you're sure," she hesitates slightly before continuing, "I'll just go heal Kipper then. There's spaghetti on the stove if you're hungry." I watch as Mom takes Kipper to the nursing section of the Pokecenter before making my way to the kitchen.

I grab myself a plate then go to the corner table and eat, avoiding eye contact with others. Half way through my meal, a shadow falls over me. I glance upwards to see a man with silver hair and ice blue eyes. He was wearing a black suit with two identical purple zigzags on each side. Just above his elbows were two silver cuffs. He looked to be about 19 years old; only two years older than myself.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I join you?" His voice startles me; not many people have attempted to talk to thanks to my somewhat cold demeanor. I stare at him for a few seconds before sighing.

"Do what you want…" He does and sits across from me. We eat in silence, it wasn't an awkward silence. Neither of us wanted to disturb each other's peace. It was like this for a while.

"Jem! Kippers all set," my Mom comes over with a sleeping Kipper in her arms. "He's rather tired though…" Mom hands Kipper to me and I place him in my lap. Mom leaves to go take care of a new customer. The man across from me has a faint smirk on his face.

"So you're a trainer," He asks, causing me to turn towards him. I place on arm over Kipper in a loving manor.

"Yeah… we just started earlier today though," I trail off. I not used to people trying to make conversation with me.

"Don't worry about it; I'm sure you'll do fine." He smiles at me and I, surprisingly, return it. He then picks up his tray and leaves, raising his hand as a farewell gesture. I stare after him for a few minutes, still somewhat surprised. I grab my tray and Kipper and leave as well. Needless to say, that conversation could've gone better, but at the same time it could have gone worse.

I dropped of my tray and head to my old room. I told Mom not to keep it for me, but she never listened. My room at the Pokecenter had white walls, dark wood floors, a dresser and a bed with a crimson red quilt. It also had an attached bathroom, which was just plain white. It was nothing special, just the necessities.

I place Kipper on the foot of my bed and change into my plain black pajama shirt and fluffy black, Aron print pajama pants. I remove my portable alarm clock from my bag, set it for seven a.m., and then place it on the dresser. Stretching, I let a yawn out and climb into bed wondering what will come tomorrow.


End file.
